The invention relates to a transport of fluid media.
Devices according to the state of the art are preferably used as pumps for the gentle delivery of body fluids in the medical field, in chemical, biological and/or bio-chemical processes. Special importance have these pumps as blood pumps for the support of an ill heart, which can be implanted into the chest area of a patient.
In the publication xe2x80x9cHeart Replacement Artificial Heart 5xe2x80x9d, pages 245-252, Springer Verlag Tokyo 1996, Publishers T. Akutso and H. Koyagani, a blood pump delivering axially for the support of an ill heart is described. This blood pump has a rotating impeller with a blading, which is mounted within a pipe carrying blood and is driven by means of an electric motor. For this the impeller is formed as a rotor of the electric motor and is coupled by means of magnets mounted on the blading with the stator of the electric motor and mounted outside the pipe. Such an arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,504. In front of and behind the impeller, respectively, stator units with a stator grid (stator blades) are arranged, attached to the casing and serving for influencing the flow. The pump described there has different disadvantages. Because of the spatial separation in the motor, i.e. of the stator and the impeller of the electric motor, considerable losses in power of the electric motor are caused. A further disadvantage is caused by the arrangement of the stator of the electric motor outside of the blood carrying pipe. The unavoidable volume increase of the whole device caused by this can impair the implantability. Furthermore, the delivered blood experiences in a considerable extent a traumatisation and damage. This is especially caused by the shearing and vortexing of the blood, caused by the gaps between the outer edge of the blading and the inner side of the pipe carrying blood, as well as by the arrangement of the axial bearings.
From Yoshinori Mitamura et al, The Valvo Pump, An Axial Non-Pulsatile Blood Pump, Asaio Transactions, Vol. 37 (1991), No. 3, p. 510-512 a blood pump is known, consisting of a tubular hollow body arrangement, in which delivery area an impeller with a blading, which can be rotated, and a motor with motor mounting are arranged. The motor mounting is formed as a fluid stator unit. The impeller is axially force-fittingly and form-fittingly connected to the impeller. The shaft is sealed at its bearing with a teflon-seal or with a magnetic particle seal. Even here gaps occur, in which the blood is traumatised.
The invention is based on the object to provide a device for the axial delivery of fluidal mediums, which reduces as far as possible a shearing and vortexing of the fluid.
The object is solved according to the invention by a device for the axial delivery of fluidal mediums comprising
a tubular hollow body arrangement, in which delivery area, an impeller (9) which can be rotated is arranged having blading and fluid directional means, characterised in that
a motor (2), at least one impeller (9) which can be rotated, and at least one motor mounting (14) are arranged in a tubular hollow body (1) of the hollow body arrangement, wherein the impeller (9) is connected axially force-fittingly and/or form-fittingly with the motor (2).
Another embodiment shows the device the motor mounting formed as a stator (14), characterised in that the stator (14) is mounted on an inner pipe wall (8) of the tubular hollow body (1).
Another embodiment displays the motor (2) formed as an electric motor characterised in that the electric motor (2) is integrated in a stator (14).
Another embodiment displays the mounting of the stator (14) having a flow feed (11) and are formed as stator blades (3).
Another embodiment shows a hub gap (13) formed by the motor side end face of the impeller (9) and by the impeller side end face of the stator (14) which comprises at least one annular seal (5).
Another embodiment of the invention shows the device having a seal (5) which consists of a magnet arrangement (30) and of a magnetic liquid (31) hold by it, where the seal (5) is formed as a magnetic particle seal. In a further embodiment, the magnetic particle seal is combined with at least one seal of the state of the art.
Another embodiment shows the device characterized by a magnet arrangement (30) which consists of a magnet (32) and two pole shoes (33, 34) forming an annular gap (36) and having a different magnetic charge, between which end faces (37, 38) a magnetic liquid (31) is arranged, wherein the magnet (32), the pole shoe (33) and/or the pole shoe (34) are fixed on the impeller (9) and/or on the electric motor (2). The Dole shoe (33 or 34) is formed in two pieces, separated by a secondary gap (35). The magnets (32) of the magnet arrangement (30) are formed as permanent or electromagnets.
Another embodiment shows end faces (37, 38) limiting the annular gap (36), between which the magnetic liquid (31) is arranged, formed mirror symmetrically to each other. It is further contemplated the end faces (37, 38) delimiting the annular gap (36) are not formed symmetrically to each other.
Another embodiment shows the end faces (37, 38) having recesses and/or projections which are formed circumferentially. A further embodiment displays a device where the end faces (37, 38) circumferentially are formed concave and/or convex.
Another embodiment shows the end faces (37, 38) are arranged parallel to each other. The end faces (37, 38) can also be arranged not parallel to each other. It is also contemplated that the end faces (37, 38) are formed planar.
Another embodiment of the invention shows the end faces (37, 38) arranged at a right angle to the annular gap axis. A further embodiment displays the end faces (37, 38) arranged acute-angled and/or obtuse-angled to the annular gap axis.
The invention relates to a tubular fluid carrying hollow body comprising a motor, which for example can be formed as an electric motor, an impeller with blading and a mounting for the motor, which can be formed as a stator. The impeller is force-fittingly and/or form-fittingly axially connected to the motor.
The hub gap occurring between the impeller and the electric motor is sealed according to the invention by means of a seal, especially a magnetic particle seal to the motor. By means of the arrangement of a magnetic particle seal in the hub gap the otherwise common flow through the gap is prevented, so that the normally resulting shearing and vortexing is reduced as far as possible. Combinations with further known seals are possible.
Furthermore, the solution according to the invention prevents a mounting of the impeller in the flow areas. The mounting of the impeller is solely carried out on the motor shaft, so that, together with the magnetic particle seal, a contact of the bearing means with the flowing fluid is impossible.
A further advantage of the solution according to the invention is that no wake areas exists in the area of the impeller and of the stator. Possible wake areas in the hub gap between the impeller and the electric motor can be minimised by the arrangement of the magnetic particle seal in the outer areas of the hub gap.
The magnetic particle seal arranged according to the invention in the hub gap shows no abrasion and is free from wear and low-frictional. Magnetic liquids are stable dispersions with superparamagnetic characteristics. The dispersions consist generally of the magnetic component, of amphiphilic additives and a carrier liquid. For the magnetic component, ferrimagnetic or ferromagnetic particles are used, which particle size lies between 3 and 50 nm. Because of the so-called amphiphilic additives, the particles get, on the one hand, hydrophilic or hydrophobic characteristics and therefore can be homogenously dispersed either in aqueous or organic carrier liquids . For a carrier liquid, a liquid can be selected, which depending on the fluid to be delivered, shows no readiness of interaction. The composition of the magnetic liquid depends on the fluid to be delivered, in view of which the required saturation magnetisation, the viscosity and the chemical composition is determined. The saturation magnetisation determines the interaction of the magnetic liquid and the magnetic field. The stronger the magnetisation, the higher the pressure differences, which can be withstood by the magnetic particle seal with otherwise the same magnetic arrangement.
Advantageously, the magnetic particle seals can be provided with different carrier liquids. The spectrum of the usable liquids extends from water or liquids, mixable with water, to oil based and liquids non-soluble in water. Because of this, the character of the carrier liquid can be adapted to the character of the fluidal medium transported in the pipes. If, for example, aqueous liquids are delivered, it is appropriate, to use a magnetic liquid on the basis of oil, as the seal means and vice versa. The degree of the interactions between the fluid and the magnetic liquid assumes, in this case, with the support of the magnetic field towards zero, which is especially an exceptional advantage, when delivering and transporting biological and other sensitive fluids, like blood.
The possibility to use magnetic liquids on the basis of perfluorised polyethers even enables to deliver with the device according to the invention oil-in-water- or water-in-oil-emulsions, which have hydrophilic and hydrophobic characteristics and therefore can interact with an oil based or aqueous carrier liquid.
This seal has proven to be extremely low in friction, so that the energy expenditure for producing an axial rotation can be greatly minimised and a non-allowed warming of the medium to be delivered does not appear.
In an improvement of the invention an electric motor is integrated in a stator. The electric mains supply is carried out for example via the mountings of the stator on the inner wall of the tubular fluid carrying hollow body.